


Owl Me

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco In Glasses, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Humor, M/M, That deserves a tag you know it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Harry was not prepared for Draco Malfoy as a coworker.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Owl Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this month's hosts for giving us such an awesome challenge!!
> 
> Uncut version because that one joke really needs to be in here hahahahahaha

“I need to return… these…” 

Everything in Harry’s world slowed to a crawl at once. His feet, time, his sentence, space, his brain… 

“...Books.”

Every year, something changed at Hogwarts. It was no longer the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but still, always something. This portrait, that ghost, this class, that professor, at this point even Hagrid’s rock cakes had changed. 

Somehow, Harry had thought Irma Pince would stay here forever. 

He was still several meters out from the desk, but Harry had made enough of a spectacle of himself that the acting librarian hadn’t missed him and was instead staring at him, expression as unimpressed as ever, over the top of a pair of thin-rimmed glasses that did nothing to dull the sharp silver of his eyes. 

Harry was not prepared for a year with Draco Malfoy as a coworker. 

Not for the first time, Harry cursed the wizarding world’s lack of e-mail. This was exactly the sort of thing a muggle workplace would have sent in a memo to the entire staff two weeks before school’s return. But no.

They had to use  _ owls.  _

Harry cleared his throat and forced time to start moving again. He approached the desk and set his stack of books on the table for Draco, apparently, to check back in. 

He was still pointy, but it worked for him now. And Harry was still hopeless at romance, but he knew what he liked now. 

And Draco…

Harry coughed awkwardly and got to the task of obediently signing his name next to the title of each book he had taken out at the beginning of summer. 

When he got to the last, he damn near tossed the quill back at Draco and turned on his heel to leave. “See you, Malfoy!”

Draco watched him leave in silence. 

He’d started to think he’d imagined just how odd Harry Potter had been in school, but no. That was just how he was. 

Draco went to file the registry away when he noticed the bottom corner of the page torn off. A quick search found it tucked into the front cover of the top book. 

In neater handwriting than Draco expected was a Hogsmead address and a request: Owl me.

Draco rolled his eyes.

_ Gryffindors.  _


End file.
